The Solution
by Queen Bee Ally
Summary: Blair has a plan, one that will help her solve all the problems between her, Nate, and Chuck. N/B/C
1. Prologue

A/N: This is just a short story with a few chapters that won't be very long, but I hope you can all enjoy it. Please Review!

Prologue

She supposed this was the type of mess that should have been left behind in high school, like so many other petty issues, and had it been a normal love triangle it would have been. But it wasn't, when was anything to do with them normal? The three of them were stuck in this awkward dance that involved three, most likely for life.

She wanted so bad to be normal, to have this all just go away. But how do you stop loving someone who's had you're heart since you were five? And how do you give up the man that's won you're heart by going through so much with you and for you? The answer was that you can't. At least she couldn't.

She loved them. Both. Equally, passionately, and distraughtly. She wished she could pick a side and just be happy, and if it was just her that was the one with the confusion she supposed it could have been solved that easily, but this was Chuck and Nate. Nate and Chuck, the boys she loved, who shaped the person she was, is and will be. The boys who loved each other with as much vigor that they loved her.

That was the problem. One that no one could figure out until they were all twenty-three and wondering why was it that Blair would always be torn between the two of them. Either she was with one and left with a guilty heart for the other or she with neither and felt unfulfilled with anyone else, it was a vicious cycle. One that she had been unable to find a solution to until now.

They loved each other, the three of them. They belonged together. At first the notion had seemed ludicrous even to her, but after a series of failed relationships and seeing her boys going through the same things she made up her mind. She didn't care. Didn't care what the world would think of her or them, she was just so tired of being unhappy and forcing herself to go through these attempted relationships which she knew were doomed. So naturally she begins to plot.


	2. Phase One

A/N: I would really like to thank the two people who reviewed the first chapter, hope you two enjoy this chapter! Please review.

Phase One

"Thank God for Chuck's expensive tastes, I was just at Dan's and I swear he mad me drink something he picked up at a dollar store." Whiskey is not her usual drink but she figures some liquid courage will do more good than harm, so she tips back her tumbler. She's decided tonight is the perfect night to set her plan into action, she's determined to get both her boys.

"You've been hanging out with him too much, since when do you know what a dollar store is?" She bites the insides of her cheek to prevent herself from smiling. Sure Nate looks as relaxed as can be next to her on the sofa, while they drink and watch a movie at the boys penthouse, but she can tell the subtle furrow of his brows and how he quickly takes a longer drink from his tumbler, Nathaniel Archibald is jealous of Dan Humphrey.

"Since Dan explained to me what it was: the Mecca for the under-funded masses." Nate gives her a look and smiles, his blue eyes lighting up. Her insides squirm and she just wants to pull him in and kiss him… but she can't, not yet.

"Is that really what he said?" Disbelief colors his words and she enjoys entertaining him.

"I might be paraphrasing and taking some creative license, there." She scoots closer to him and pulls her legs under her, allowing her cheek to press against his shoulder. He stills for a moment and then relaxes, it's been a while since they've touched like this but she knows he's too much of a gentlemen to bring it up. "Dan sucks at cuddling, flannel is not something a Waldorf's skin should be touching." She knows he's getting annoyed at her comparisons but is certain he won't bring it up, Nate isn't one for jealous scenes.

"You too are getting close." It's a casual remark.

"I suppose." She gives a vague answer, and that's the end of that for the night. In the morning she wakes up sprawled against him on the couch two bottles of whiskey on the table while the dvd menu for Breakfast at Tiffany's is still flashing on the screen. She can also hear a moody Chuck Bass being obnoxiously loud in the kitchen; she takes it as her cue to leave and quickly collects her heels and slips out into the city.


	3. Phase Two

A/N: I would really like to thank the people who reviewed the last chapter! Hope you enjoy this one as well.

Phase Two

"You and Archibald seem close again." She can't see him, her eyelids are being depressed with cucumbers but she's sure that he wants to surprise her with this conversation. Too bad she's been waiting for this for a week now.

"No more so than you and I." She hears the steady noise of filing as they both get pedicures and face masks. She's always loved the fact that Chuck Bass is so unabashedly himself, feeling confident enough in his own sexuality and masculinity to agree to couple pedicures. How else were they supposed to stay so gorgeous?

"I thought you were done with that peculiar habit of yours?" She refuses to rise to his baiting and instead ignores his remark.

"Are you guys going to the fashion show this weekend?" She knows he isn't at all like Nate, that this will become a fiasco but steam rolls ahead anyway.

"Of course, only the most influential in New York got invites, need a date?" Even without seeing him she hears the rakish smile that is surely gracing his face.

"Actually I was wondering if you needed an extra ticket or something, wouldn't want mine to go to waste."

"You're not attending?" He's genuinely surprised, and it's true she really would like to go this event but she has a bigger plan in motion and she's sure there will be other events that are going to be called "the event of the year."

"Oh no, conflict of interests you know how that goes." She's unwavering in her act of nonchalance.

"What could be more important than the fashion show of the year?"

"I wouldn't say it's more important but if you must know Bass, there is a film noir festival in Brooklyn that night." That she knows will be the tipping point for him, before he was just curious now he'll become irritated.

"Are you blowing off a high society event for a Brooklyn park movie festival?" He sounded appalled and she was sure he was no longer leaning back in his chair.

"I've seen a preview for the fashion show, trust me nothing all that exciting it going on there, besides I bought the tickets for the festival months ago."

"Don't tell me Humphrey will be your date?" He sneered Dan's name and she huffed in annoyance, finally she takes off her cucumbers and sits up in her chair to meet his eyes.

"Leave him alone will you, and its not any concern of yours who my date is." He's angry and she pretends not to care, it's no surprise when he jumps from his seat and stalks angrily out of her apartment in only his silk robe and pants, pedicure unfinished. She laughs and then orders Dorota to get her another mimosa.

A/N:Please Review!


	4. Phase Three

A/N: I really appreciate the reviews guys, so thank you for taking your time to write them :). I hope you all enjoy this chapter!

Phase Three

They're at brunch a week later after the fashion show and finally all three of them are together, and though Chuck is still looking at her like she ruined his favorite scarf he is sitting at the same table as her.

"How was the festival." Nate brings it up and she gives him the brightest smile she can.

"Most of the films were pretty unoriginal but I had a good time." Chuck almost gags at her answer.

"Problem Bass?"

"If you want to rough it out in Brooklyn that's your decision."

"It is!" Before she gets too annoyed she excuses herself and heads to the rest room. She takes a moment to collect herself and then heads back. They're facing away from where she is walking and thankfully there is a pillar near them she can hide behind as she overhears their conversation.

"Nathaniel really! Dan Humphrey, we cannot let her do that to herself, it's social suicide."

"Chuck, Blair is her own person she can do what she wants. Besides social suicide come on don't you think that's a bit of an exaggeration? Him and Serena are step siblings."

"You can't tell me you're okay with this then." Chuck bites back and she hears Nate sigh, full of annoyance and frustration.

"Of course not Chuck but what do you want me to do?" Before this can become one of their lovers spats she quickly comes back to the table, sitting down and picking up her menu.

"Waffles just sound scrumptious right now!" She chokes back her laugh as they both roll their eyes at her.

* * *

In the limo she rides right between the both of them, her thighs pressing against theirs and she can't help but lean back and feel complete. They go back to the boy's place afterwards and while they play a game of pool she lounges on the couch reading a magazine, glancing up every so often to give either one a smile. Her lips quirk up hearing her boys banter and trying to outdo one another.

Soon it's time for dinner and then it just makes no sense for her not to eat with them, so they order take out and lounge on the floor near the TV.

"These spring rolls are heaven." She can't help but moan slightly in appreciation, making Nate's ears tinge red and Chucks Cheshire cat smile to come out.

"Nate I guess you were right those really were a necessary appetizer."

"Told you man." She gives them both scolding looks but she's soon back to enjoying her fried food.

* * *

They refuse to let her leave it's too late they both agree even though it's barely one in the morning, but she's full and sleepy and allows them to coerce her into staying the night. While they're busy bickering about what movie to watch she slips into their rooms stealing a pair of Nate's boxers and one of Chucks undershirts to sleep in. When she comes back to slip between them on the couch both boys just stare and she wonders why she bothers buying La Perla when the look at her like that by her just wearing their clothes.

She sits demurely at first between them but soon she finds her head on Nate's lap while her feet are curled around Chuck. With the only light coming from the tv screen she feels them become more courageous with Nate stroking her hair and even her face all the way down to her neck, while one of Chucks hands finds itself wrapped around her calf while the other traces nonsense's from the back of her knee to her ankle.

It's not exactly her goal but she takes what she can get for the night and is content with the fact that they don't seem to mind sharing her like this.

A/N: Please review and tell me what you think!


	5. Phase Four

A/N: I really appreciate the reviews guys, and I would especially would like to thank those of you who have reviewed every chapter. I hope you all enjoy this chapter!

Phase Four

"So white or gold?" Serena asks excitedly as the four of them find themselves at Lily's apartment helping Serena with her "MAJOR CRISIS" as she called it in her text.

"Sorry sis, I know I have impeccable taste and all but really shouldn't Blair be the only one helping you with this."

"Yeah Serena besides that's the exact same dress." Nate points out the obvious and Blair snickers a bit before pushing them both out of the room.

"S, really what did you think they were going to say?"

"Honestly it was an accident when I texted them but I didn't want them to feel like their opinion didn't matter." Serena continues her posing in front of the mirror switching from holding one dress to the other.

"I'm sure they wouldn't care and go with the white." Excitedly Serena discarded the gold dress on the bed and held up the white dress and began pressing it against herself in front of the mirror.

"I'm surprised you three didn't show up at the same time." Serena continues to remain aloof to what is really going on but it doesn't surprise Blair a bit in fact it pleases her, if Serena isn't suspicious then Blair didn't have to worry about anyone else becoming suspicious either.

"Yes well I do have school to deal with… and well Nate's schedule isn't as packed as mine."

"So who are you bringing tonight? Or are the three of you coming together."

"Actually Dan and I are coming together, what about you?" She's relieved to see that at least Serena understands that Dan and her are simply friends, despite the blondes promiscuous behavior with other guys her Humphrey obsession still exists.

"Stephen."

"The guy from the subway?" Blair can't help but make a face at that. "I can't believe you actually got on that thing." Serena rolls her eyes and twirls in front of the mirror as Blair laughs.

When she walks out into the living room she's surprised to see them still there.

"What are you two still doing here?" She was sure they had both been eager to get as far away from the girl crisis as possible.

"Waiting for you, might as well give you a ride back to your apartment it's on the way anyways." She smiles at Chuck politely, it really wasn't but she didn't want to point that out yet and allows them to lead her out to the awaiting limo. She's not in the middle this time, Nate is, but that's okay because she enjoys watching them and their complete lack of personal space with each other. Sees how they move to accommodate her, and yet there's no complaint about space and neither one of the makes the move to another seat. When they pull up in front of her building she begins to bid them goodbye as the driver opens the door for her, but before she can get out Nate grabs a hold of her hand and pulls her closer, before beginning to speak.

"I was thinking we should just pick you up for tonight as well, less hassle for you." He tugs her hand in his and she looks up to see Chucks face he is expecting an answer as well though it's clear there is only one that is acceptable.

"Thanks for the offer but no thanks." She exits the limo before they can question her and hightails up to her apartment.

* * *

_Are you here yet?_

_Where are you? _

_Are you okay?_

She grins as she rereads her texts that have been coming one right after another for the past couple of minutes, she had instructed Dan to pick her up a half hour late, giving the boys ample time to reach the party before she did.

"So exactly why did I have to pick you up late again, another shoe emergency?"

"Ha ha no Humphrey haven't you ever heard of fashionably late?"

"I think were just going to be considered late now, and not fashionably so." She allows him to open the door to the cab for her and smirks at him, surprisingly Dan Humphrey was actually a good, some people might even say, fun friend to have.

* * *

"Why am I getting the death glare from both Chuck and Nate?"

"I don't know Humphrey, you're the one that should be all knowledgeable about males and their moods." She turns to look at Chuck and Nate and sure enough as they stand by the bar they seem to be attempting to kill Humphrey by sheer force of will.

"Hey isn't that Serena's date?" Blair turns her attention to the grungy looking guy leaving with the daughter of one of Lily's friends.

"I suppose it was, perhaps you should find her and make sure she's okay." That's all the incentive he needs to leave Blair and begin searching for the blonde. Humphrey is so predictable.

"Someone doesn't have a very attentive date, I just saw Dan and Serena talking on the terrace." Chucks voice startles her fifteen minutes later as she examines one of Lily's new art pieces hanging in the room.

"They're friends, I told him to go so actually he's being a very good date and fulfilling my wishes."

"Well then I suppose we should entertain you while he's away." Nate says as he hands her a Champaign flute.

"I suppose it would be the gentlemanly thing to do." She shrugs and walks towards another painting knowing they'll follow.

Three hours later she's forgotten all about Dan as she's being escorted into her own bed, she tiredly notices Dorota being brought in by Nate to help her undress both of them waiting outside of her room until she's under the covers. Once she's settled they come in.

"Were going to go, but you should come over for breakfast tomorrow." Nate tells her as he smoothes one of her curls back.

"No you guys should stay, we can have breakfast here." She pulls Nate to one side while gesturing for Chuck to settle on her other side. He hesitates a bit before succumbing and lays down next to her. She felt like she was home as she scratched Nate's scalp and held Chucks hand.

A/N: Please review and tell me what you think!


	6. Phase Five

Phase Five

They're holding her hostage, at first she wasn't sure but after they maneuvered Serena to come to their place instead of hers for girl's night she's sure of it. Since Lily's party they make sure either both or just one of them is taking up her time, making sure that she has no free time or privacy. They refuse to give Dan even a little time with her.

"Raspberry scone and a large coffee with two extra shots." Nate interrupts her musings as he waves a bag temptingly in front of her.

"You are a lifesaver!" She kisses him on the cheek as she grabs her breakfast from him, pulling him down onto the bench beside her. The hot liquid burns her throat as she takes a sip, and wakes her up a bit.

"So did you turn in your paper on time?"

"Of course, a Waldorf is the picture of punctuality." She pushes her hair behind her ear, she might not have slept but she was sure to have Dorota do her hair as she finished editing her essay this morning.

"Oh yes I forgot, that's why last night you didn't just cram a twenty page paper in without sleep, forcing you to leave your house to turn it in without eating any breakfast in the morning."

"Psh it was a paper on war strategies and if anyone knows from personal experience exactly what that entails its me." Still she smiles gratefully at him as she takes another larger sip from her drink. He leans back into the bench and puts an arm around her, she sighs with happiness and leans into him. They've become more confidant in touching her now, holding her, caressing her; it's becoming second nature to them especially now that she doesn't seem to chastise them for getting too friendly.

"You should come over tonight we'll have movie night, Chuck wants to have a horror movie marathon." It's not the same watching movies with them versus watching a movie with Dan, with Dan it's all analyzing and sharp critique with her boys it's so easy to go back to a time when she was fifteen and watching a movie was code for cuddle time.

"Ugh horror, you know how I feel about disremembered bodies." Nate laughs and his eyes sparkle and she's sure that there's never been another boy her made her feel so… airy like she could float away and not care.

"Come on tonight's main production is The Fly." He doesn't need to convince her, watching a movie with the boys tonight sounds like the perfect way to unwind after the morning she's had, but she has to play a little hard to get she is a Waldorf after all.

"Well I suppose that sounds fun." She starts to eat her scone making sure to offer him a bite which he gladly takes. There were many mornings spent like this early on in high school, sharing a pastry in the morning talking about their days, and she's all too happy to fall back in to routine.

* * *

She sips on her martini looking at Chuck from under her eyelashes, he looks good enough to eat with those cheek bones of his. They're at Victrola and for once she doesn't fidget in her seat as the memories steadily stream into her mind. She's never felt so confidant in her future with the boys.

"So what do you think of the new bartender?"

"You always employ only the best." It was true Chuck had killer business instincts it was the only thing Sr. Bass had not failed in teaching him.

"I could never settle for mediocrity." He stares at her and had it been anybody else it would have been a straight boost to her ego making her swing her hips just a tiny fraction more without becoming too salacious. But it's Chuck Bass so naturally she only feels a burst of butterflies that make her unsteady on her feet.

"That's good to know." She would never want mediocrity anyway.

"So how does a tour of Europe this summer sound?"

"I wouldn't want to intrude on your boys only vacation." They're becoming closer within their private booth.

"You could never intrude, I want you there Nate wants you there, it would be so much fun." His hands is on her knee now and he's talking in her ear, and these words of want make her feel… reckless.

"I don't know if Europe can handle us." Her hand's itching to slither up and pull on his hair, force him impossibly closer because his breath ghosting on her skin is just not enough.

"Why don't we give it a try and see?" His hand is creeping up but she stalls it with her own, it's not the right time and she's put so much effort into this she won't let it all go to hell now.

"But Bass what would people think a single gal out and about with two guys?" She teases him and so her eyelashes flutter dramatically so, still she's testing him and she hopes he's able to pass.

"Come on we all know were just good friends." His answer is the equivalent of a bucket of cold water poured on her. She pushes his hands off her and smiles at him.

"You're right, speaking of which I promised Dan I would meet him at his place in a bit I should get going." She refuses to look upset so she settles for smirking.

"It's late, stay I'll just take you home in a bit." He attempts to pull her back down but she pushes his hands away.

"No really I need to see Dan bye." Before he can protest again she walks away.

She was sure she was making progress but after tonight's revelation she's not sure if she should just be upfront with her feelings or let the matter drop. But she knows she can't she's determined to make this work and she doesn't care what she has to do in order to achieve her goal.

* * *

"So did your boyfriends/jailers let you out due to good behavior?" He jokes as they walk the park drinking iced coffees.

"Ugh please don't mention them right now." Flashes of Victrola fill her mind and a lobotomy sounds pretty good to her right about now.

"What I thought those two could do no wrong in your eyes." With one haughty remark and she's brought back to the present thankfully, there is a reason she keeps Humphrey around.

"Humphrey please don't it's bad enough I get crap from them for talking to you I don't need to hear this from you too, besides I thought you and Nate had some weird bromance thing going on."

"Well its hard to act like family after your friend dates your sister."

"Come on we all know Little J had a fan girl crush on Nate since day one." It's really the only taboo topic between them Dan could easily forget anything Blair did to him but his sister was a different story.

"Whatever… so this seminar at NYU you should attend it's all about the affect communism had on the film industry." The topic does sound interesting which is the only reason she considers going back to that place that is supposedly all about higher education.

"I suppose I could grace the dirty hipsters with my presence for one night." She sips her chilly drink and is glad for something, for anything really to occupy her mind besides the troublesome duo residing at the Empire.

A/N: Please review and tell me what you think! Also I would really like to thank Rf, for the consistent reviews!


	7. Phase Six

A/N: Thanks for the reivews, hope you enjoy this chapter!

Phase Six

_Sorry boys it looks like Lonely Boy has nabbed Queen B, they were spotted holding hands looking very intimate around the NYU campus, sorry S, I guess B's the new muse. _ The gossip girl blast had only gone live about thirty minutes ago, but already she had far too many texts ranging from congratulations to sheer disbelief and resentment.

She was surprised which was surprising in itself, she should be used to this by now. Instead of dealing with the issue though she just silenced her phone and decided to get at least another hour of rest.

"Blair is it true?" Blair sighed in frustration as she tried another pair of shoes on… _nope not these either_. None of her shoes looked right, and Serena over the phone sounded like her puppy had been run over.

"Serena honestly there was a huge crowd at the seminar and I warned Humphrey if I was lost in a Hipster pit there would be hell to pay, he was just making sure I got out unscathed." It was true the crowd had been gruesome and the thought of dying of suffocation due to so much flannel had looked like a very real one to her at the moment.

"He was always a gentlemen." The dreamy/excited tone her friend took let her know that this particular fire had been put out.

"Right… so you should probably go look for lonely boy and thank him for rescuing your best friend." Serena didn't need telling twice and soon all Blair could hear was white noise, so she put her phone down and attempted to start her shoe search again.

"Miss Blair, Mr. Chuck and Mr. Nate are downstairs waiting!" Dorota excitedly said as she quickly entered the room. "Oh the red ones Miss Blair." Blair grimaced but then realized that yes the red ones would be perfect.

"I'll be down in a moment." Dorota nodded and happily went downstairs. Blair refused to be rushed so she began to apply her lipstick, if she was going into battle she was going to look gorgeous.

* * *

"Blair what the hell is this!" Chuck exclaimed the moment she was even visible on the stairway, as he held up a printed picture of her and Dan. "And really keeping us waiting out here like some lap dogs is a bit much." He sneered at her, and she couldn't help but roll her eyes.

"No one said you had to wait for me you could have left anytime you wanted to, and if you couldn't tell that's me with Dan." She walked past both of them and sat down leisurely on her divan.

"Blair are you dating Dan?" Nate who had been silent but continually looked at her as if she betrayed him.

"Does it matter?" She wouldn't allow them to judge her, especially if they didn't want her.

"Of course it matters!" He was frustrated and she just didn't care, she was frustrated too.

"Really Nathaniel don't act like my boyfriend we all know your not, Chuck made that very clear to me the other night!" She gave them both a cold look.

"Blair… I…" Nate looked at Chuck uncomfortably before looking at her with pleading eyes.

"Cut the crap Waldorf we all know your not meant to be with a Humphrey just pick one of us and stop with this inane game!" _Pick_ as if it was that simple.

"It's not a game Chuck, and I'm not picking."

"So what you want Dan is that it, you love him?" Chuck demanded as he roughly pulled her up from her seat and with a look towards Nate she could see they were both expecting an answer.

"Get off! You're both idiots!" She pushed Chuck back and walked behind the divan to get some space. "What happened to "were all just good friends"?"

"What did you want me to put my heart on the line while you made up your mind on whether you wanted me or not? Don't make me out to be the villain because I'm not!" That was not at all was she had asked of him, and he knew it.

"Just say it Blair, just tell us who you want or that you don't want either of us, just let us go and stop stringing us both along." Nate pleaded as he stepped closer towards her.

"I can't, how can you ask me to pick?" She was sobbing and she didn't care, her heart was breaking and still they were asking her to hand out the pieces.

"Then what?" _What?_ Couldn't they both see the only option that made any sense, didn't they realize that nothing was right unless they were all three together? Were they that blind?

"I love you…" Here it was the moment she both yearned for and dreaded. "Both of you!" And while the room had been filled with yelling and cries before now it was as silent as a mausoleum.

A/N: I'm so excited this is the chapter a lot of things have been leading up to, so tell me what did you think, and how do you think the boys will react? Please Review!


	8. Phase Seven

A/N: Thanks for the reivews, hope you enjoy this chapter!

Phase Seven

Both boys just gaped at her, she had expected… something more than total silence and she was tired of it.

"I either have both of you or I don't have anything!" She sounded so sure but inside she was crumbling.

"Blair…"

"I… we…" They both began sentences but neither finished one.

"Stop okay, just stop. Don't pretend you don't know what I'm talking about, I love you, both and you two… love each other as well and don't try to deny it." She crossed her arms on her chest and refused to back down from her position.

"Blair!" Nate attempted to chastise her.

"Don't, look I told you what I want and if I can't have that don't bother coming back because I'm sick of being just friends, I want it all or I want nothing. I understand it's a lot to take in so I don't expect an answer right now, but I can't wait forever." She exited to go back upstairs, the lie tasting bitter on her lips. Who was she kidding? She would wait forever when it came to those two.

* * *

Perhaps and ultimatum was not the best course of action. She had felt satisfied once it was out there, but now she wasn't so sure. It had been two weeks, two weeks full of feeling unburdened while at the same time hopelessly lonely. No amount of macaroons had been able to ease that particular feeling. She had not seen either boy outside of gossip girl in what felt like an eternity, she was so happy to finally get a chance to see them up close and yet now that she was her heart deflated. Unlike at previous get together's in which they stuck beside each other drinking and planning their latest debauchery, at this one they were drifting. Away from each other, away from her.

Finally when she sees Nate conversing with a blonde older woman Blair can't take it anymore, she quickly finds a room to let out her frustrations in peace. They had made their decisions then, and obviously they had not decided on her. She doesn't realize she's crying until she feels the lace of her newest gown becoming damp around her neck, making her cry harder.

"Please don't cry Blair." She didn't hear him come in but he's sitting next to her and so she clings to him. "I'm want you… I want us… all of us." He's smoothing her hair down and twisting it around his fingers attempting to reassure her. She knew he would be the easiest to convince.

"Chuck." She sobs out before pulling him and kissing him. _He wants her, he wants them, he wantswantswantswants_. It's the only thing that makes sense to her anymore, wanting. She pulls his jacket off and her dress is hitched up but even as she's finally feeling something she knows it's not enough and that they can't do this, not without Nate first. "Wait." She forces herself to still, pulling away from him only to rest her forehead against his.

"What's wrong?" He's caressing her cheek with one hand while holding her neck with the other.

"Are you sure?" She searches his eyes and for once they're not just full of passion but love as well.

"I love you and… I love him I do." He's determined and she kisses him because finally she has someone on her side.

"I didn't mean to interrupt." They stall in their position she straddling him, they look up to see Nate leaning in the doorway. Silently he steps inside and closes the door behind him.

"Nate you could never interrupt." Without pulling away from Chuck she reaches out to Nate. He looks like he's considering her offer but he doesn't step forward.

"Nathaniel we both know it's not a good idea to keep Blair waiting." He gives Nate a rakish smile before swooping down to suck on her uncovered shoulder.

"Nate I love you, please." She knows she's begging and that's something a Waldorf should never do but she wants this so much… feels like she'll die if he doesn't come to them. Finally he gives in and reaches out to take her hand.

"If we do this there's no going back." Even as he says this he's stripping off his jacket.

"Don't worry this is what we should have always been." Finally… _Finally_! Nate comes into contact from behind her and she feels them all adjust and it's as if it's been coordinated or they've done it thousands of times. It's all so natural and soon their limbs are so intertwine Blair doesn't know when she ends and when they begin.

"Nathaniel," Chuck moans into her ear and she scratches Nate's back and when she peaks she knows, knows that this is home.

A/N: What do you think? I'm really excited to hear your guys thoughts guys so please review!


	9. Phase Eight

A/N: A special thanks to those of you who reviewed, hope you enjoy this chapter!

Phase Eight

Despite the fact that the room is completely dark she knows its late, knows that her day has been spent in bed despite the million things she needs to get done before the semester ends and yet she can't seem to care. Especially not when she wakes up with her face nestled in Chuck's chest and can feel Nate's hot breath on her neck.

She can tell the boys are still deeply asleep so she decides to have a little fun. As she begins to plant open mouth kisses on Chuck's chest her hand slides down to Nate's thigh scratching slightly as she makes patterns and starts to move up.

She knows the moment they wake up their breathing pattern increases and she feels hands pulling her hair and wrapping around her back. It should feel like she's being suffocated but for once in her life she feels like she can breathe freely.

They finally managed to get out of bed to eat some lunch and now they're just lounging in the boys sitting room. She studiously works on one of her final projects on her laptop on one end of the couch, while Nate attempts to learn an entire semester worth of economics on the other, and Chuck is reviewing an international contract for Bass Industries on the floor in front of the couch. She knows the only reason any of them are being productive is because she had argued if she didn't get work done soon she was going to have to spend the summer retaking her classes. The room is mostly silent only her typing on the keyboard and the rustling of papers is heard so when her phone chimes naturally they both turn to look at her. She smiles shyly before reaching for her phone to answer.

"Are you allowed to come out today?" Dan's teasing tone makes a smile appear on her face.

"Humphrey you say it like I've been kidnapped!" At Dan's name the boys turn back to face her and she almost worries they'll get whiplash.

"Considering the fact that you haven't gone shopping with Serena in weeks you might as well have." She laughs, and when she sees the irritated looks of both Chuck and Nate she can't help but laugh harder.

"I'm fine Humphrey it's just end of semester workload you know how that goes." She adjusts her laptop as she laments her lack of shopping, online shopping can only appease her so much.

"Come on Blair lets have coffee and watch a film." She couldn't help but admit that a movie sounded good, besides while she was finishing her project she could tell that Chuck and Nate both had hours to go before they would be done, and she didn't want for her boredom to lead her to distract them... Still she didn't want to leave the little love nest they had created.

"I'm sure Serena would love to go with you."

"Yes but it's no longer any fun if I don't get to hear one scathing comment about the lighting issues within the film. Come on Waldorf don't make me storm the Empire in order to spend time with you." It was an empty threat but still she supposed some fresh air would be good for her.

"I'd like to see you try… on the other hand having your blood on my hands doesn't sound ideal so fine I'll go with you."

"Great see you and hour at our coffee place."

"Agreed." She makes sure to save her file before closing her laptop.

"Are you seriously going to leave us here on our own to spend time with Humphrey." The disdain in Chuck's voice is palpable so she smirks and

"It will probably be one of the last times I see him before the summer, besides I thought you two had gotten the hint Humphrey's not the one I want."

"If you're done with your work you should really help me study." Nate's hand grips her ankle and she can feel his fingertips crawl higher towards her knee.

"I think it's for the best if I let you handle that on your own." She can feel Chuck rustling around and she knows if she doesn't move quick they'll pin her and she'll relent to staying, so she jumps off the couch and heads to Nate's room. She changes quickly knowing the longer they have to plan the less of a chance she has to leave, she just nabs her heels and stashes them in her purse before slipping out the front door, yelling out a quick bye as she hears them coming towards her.

"Just tell her Humphrey." He was walking her back to the Empire after stopping on their way back for some hot chocolate. Humphrey for his part could not stop talking about Serena and his undying love for her.

"Blair it's not that easy… there's too much history between us." He's waving his cup around like trying to put years of heartache into one sentence.

"Humphrey trust me I know it seems like that stuff is hindering you two from getting together, but actually I think it's the other way around." She smiles knowingly because yeah she got her two guys and nothing could be better.

"Well you are her best friend."

"Plus I'm never wrong so that helps." She smiles at him as he rolls his eyes at her.

She can't help but squeak when she see's them because despite the fact that yes obviously in bed they do far more racier things to each other, outside of that they really aren't as affectionate with each other as they are with her. So walking in to the Empire Penthouse to see Chuck aggressively holding Nate down with their mouths fuse together sets her on fire. They pull themselves apart looking warily at her. This wasn't exactly what she thought she would walk into after her Humphrey outing.

"I…" She has to close her eyes for a second to clear her head but when she opens them she smiles sexily. "Come on boys don't stop on my account." She drops her purse and begins to walk towards them as she unbuttons her coat.

They're walking back towards the Empire after their classes, and Nate is being very affectionate and despite it being spring and summer just around the corner she can't help but snuggle closer to his side.

"Archibald!" She squeals with delight as he maneuvers them to an empty alleyway away from the sidewalk crowd and began to kiss her.

"Blair, I love you." He whispers into her ear and she purrs as he begins to kiss her neck.

"I love you. Always have, always will." When she first said those words all those years ago she could have never imagined that how true they were. She breathes out and her hands find purchase in his shirt. He pulls away from her neck and stares down into her eyes.

"I promise you this time Blair I will be the man you need, I won't mess this up…" She cuts him off with a searing kiss.

"Nate, you are exactly who I want, who I need. I don't need you to change, I just need you to be you." He kisses her again gently and it's full of promise of never letting go. They part and his blue eyes shinning let her know that this time he's in it for real.

She loves having her Friday mornings free from class and though she's disappointed that Nate continues with lacrosse which means morning training every week day, she's never going to complain as long as Chuck Bass is at her side.

"Breakfast in bed, you do know how to spoil me." She takes a bite of her croissant that she dipped in honey moaning as the delectible treat covered her tongue.

"Well I am Chuck Bass, it's what I do best." He hands her a cup of coffee and she sips it gratefully.

"What time do you have to head into the office?" She notices he's half dressed with his trousers and undershirt on but sans socks or shoes.

"Well it is Bass industries, plus it helps I have no meeting this morning." He grins at her and that's all it takes for her to push her breakfast aside and pull him on top of her. Soon enough he's slipping her nightgown aside and her leg is hitching up around his waist of their own accord. "Promise me this is it, that you'll never leave me." She so focused on unbuttoning his pants she almost doesn't hear him. But despite his rakish appearance she always knows that underneath Chuck is just that little boy unsure of how anyone could love him, and it makes her heart break.

"Don't you understand I already have, three words eight letters, that's all it takes for me to be yours forever." She pushes him until she's on top lets her hands trail down his chest. "This is it Bass, your stuck with me for good." He smiles up at her and pulls her in for a kiss; a slower, gentler one.

"Good." Soon enough having breakfast in bed turns into having lunch instead.

"Chuck come on!" With a bit of a tug she's pulling him into the men's department.

"Waldorf, I'm not helping you pick a gift out for _Humphrey_." She rolled her eyes, Serena was throwing a party for Dan's latest novel debut, a gift was the polite thing to do.

"Chuck please you promised!"

"In bed, I'm sure that wouldn't hold up in court."

"The faster we finish this the sooner we can meet up with Nate for dinner." That proves to be the incentive he needs to assist her with the least amount of snark possible for him.

-  
They're eating dinner together at an upscale Italian place enclosed in a private booth when the blast comes through.

_Is B up to her old tricks again? Careful B, this isn't high school, and you might end up with more than yogurt on your head. _Under the caption two pictures side by side are seen one with her and Nate walking back to the empire with Nate kissing the top of her head as Blair laughed, while the other depicted her and Chuck hand in hand walking through the stores smiling at each other.

"If only Gossip Girl really knew what was going on." Chuck grinned at he drank his scotch.

"Could you imagine that." Nate laughs as takes another bite of his Chicken Marsala. She bites back a smile but then gets to thinking, what would happen? She knew she didn't care and they didn't care but what about everyone she cared about and loved, Serena, her mother and father, she would even kind of care what Humphrey thought… kind of.

Those thoughts were quickly banned from her mind when Nate poured her more wine and Chuck pushed the bread sticks towards her, it was fine they could meet the future head on as long as they had each other.

A/N: Okay so I'm kind of at an impasse here, this could be the end of this story Blair does officially have her boys so that could be it. I do plan to write about how everyone else finds out about them but that could be as just a part of this story or as a sequel to this story, so please review and tell me what you guys think of this chapter and what you guys would like to see.


	10. Phase Nine

A/N: Sorry for the wait I was just unsure of how to continue but hopefully it will be winding down with the next couple of chapters. A special thanks to those of you who reviewed, hope you enjoy this chapter! A bit of a time jump here but nothing major.

Phase Nine

At first it had been easier for Blair to just bring her stuff to the Empire for the nights after all there was one of her and two of them. But after one too many mornings spent in grief when one of the boys accidentally moved one of her things or would use one of her many lotions it was silently decided that their mornings would be less hectic if their nights were spent at the Waldorf penthouse. It had also become another option once Serena unofficially moved to Dan's loft.

It was also a plus that Dorota was more useful to Blair than the help at the Empire… and that she understood just what was going on between the three them. So a new large dresser could be found within her room as well as a good portion of her closet was transferred to Serena's now mostly empty closet.

"Miss Blair!" Dorota called from downstairs it sounded urgent but Blair was determined to finish preening before going downstairs. Finally swiping one last coat of mascara on she deemed herself presentable. Chuck was barely dressing, while Nate was still taking a shower. Despite the fact her two boys were basically living with her she was determined to not become one of those girls who let themselves go the minute they began kind of/sort of/technically living with their significant others.

"Ugh what is it Dorota?" She called as she walked down the stairs before spotting the last person she would expect waiting for her in the sitting room.

"Mother!" She almost stumbled on the last stepped but thankfully her grip on the banister stopped that from happening.

"Blair, there you are!" She was soon surrounded in a hug which went as quickly as it came.

"I didn't know you were coming to New York." She would have been prepared had that been the case.

"Ah well I wanted it to be a surprise, plus it was a last minute thing there's an issue with my upcoming fall collection, you know how that goes." Blair did know, despite the fact the Waldorf summer collection had barely been released it didn't surprise her that her mother was already very busy with the next season's line. It had been something she had been all too aware of since she was little. "Besides I would expect a happier homecoming , I haven't seen you since Christmas."

She chanced a glance up the stairs and noticed no one was coming yet, she knew they would have to eventually. Chuck had business to attend to and Nate was scheduled to tea with his mother, they couldn't just stay up there hidden from Eleanor all day.

"Oh of course I'm glad you're here, I was just surprised." She tried to hide her grimace, it's not that she didn't want her mother here but she hadn't really planned on having to explain her relationship this early in the morning especially not to her mother.

"Well good and it looks like I made it just in time for breakfast." Blair followed her mother towards the table already set up with food and plates. "Were you expecting company?" Her mother questioned as she looked at the three place settings.

"Actually mother…" Before she could get it out, she heard them coming down, rambunctious as ever.

"Nathaniel just because you don't understand the appeal of an ascot doesn't make them outdated." Chuck was obviously annoyed and his tone was harsh.

"Chuck not even my grandfather uses those things." She could hear the teasing lilt in Nate's voice, and giggled internally. Those two acted like children sometimes, yet with one pointed look from her mother her internal giggle was silenced.

"Well Archibald's were never known for their fashion sense were they." Before Nate could reply they came into view and finally saw her mother, which quickly silenced them both.

"Blair I should have known it would be these two, boys how are you?" A chorus of fine and good, resounded as Blair fidgeted nervously she knew her mother misunderstood what was going on. "Now tell me where is Serena?" Her mother began looking around as if the blonde would appear out of nowhere.

"It's just us Mother Serena is off with Dan." She almost wished Serena would just pop out from under the table.

"Oh I see dear, well come now lets not keep standing around." Quickly they took their usual seats with Blair at the head of the table while Nate sat on her right and Chuck on her left facing each other. Dorota had quickly come out and set another place for her mother at the other end of the table. They began to eat awkwardly, with her mother only making light conversation.

"So, did you three plan to spend the day together or something?" She watched them like a hawk as she waited for an answer. Blair wondered why her mother couldn't be like everyone else and go have a lie down while she adjusted to the time difference. But her mother was a business woman and _time is money!_

"Actually no I have business to attend to." Chuck stated before he sipped his coffee.

"And I have to go meet my mother." Nate added, they both looked at her questioningly, Blair simply nodded her head, this was a conversation she would rather have alone with her mother. Taking the hint both boys stood up and kissed her on the cheek before they bid her mother goodbye and headed out.

"What was that all about?" Blair sighed she knew her mother was only playing at being so oblivious. She felt rebellious and nabbed another croissant despite her mothers narrowed gaze.

"What are you talking about?" Blair's answer didn't please her and finally Eleanor pushed her food away and discarded the pretence of a civil breakfast.

"Why were they both upstairs Blair?" Her mother never could play coy for long.

"Ugh, mother what do you think?" She began fiddling with the pastry wondering why her mother couldn't just… _accuse_ her or something at least then Blair could just admit to it instead she was going to be forced to explain.

"What does that mean?"

"They spent the night here." There she admitted it out loud to someone, to her _mother_.

"Blair! Really what will people think you guys aren't children anymore and sleepovers are just not ok!" She wanted to shove it in her mothers face that this had been happening for over a month now and despite rumors of Blair cheating on both boys no one had come to the conclusion that they were all just together.

"Trust me mother I know we're not children."

"Well then I trust that this will never happen again." Blair barely contained the urge to roll her eyes, she was an adult she could do as she pleased it was a little late for her mother to be trying to impose rules on her.

"Well I can't say that, in fact it will happen again and it will happen a lot."

"What are you getting at Blair?" She sighed in annoyance, was this relationship really that outlandish that her mother couldn't even consider it an option?

"I… I didn't want to tell you like this I figured that I wouldn't even have to tell you anything until it reached your ears through the gossip mill. I suppose this is better though, Mother I want you to know that I am in a relationship one that is a very happy and a very stable one." She wanted to make that clear, make sure she understood this wasn't some passing fancy or experiment they were involved with, they were committed to each other.

"Well ok with which one is it then?"

"That's the thing mother it's with both of them."

* * *

"What do you mean she fainted?" Nate looked at her like she must have been joking.

"Well just like I said one minute she's holding an inquisition the next I'm calling Dorota for some smelling salts." She's trying to keep calm, she had sent out a SOS text stating they meet her at the Empire immediately, thankfully they had obliged.

"And then you just left her?" Nate just couldn't stop looking at her as if she had pushed Eleanor in front of the subway or worse into a subway.

"No! Well Dorota's there she knows what to do, I just… I mean I told her and then I when she fell back onto her chair I realized I didn't even know if that was okay with you guys. I mean I basically just forced you guys to come out of the closet with me and oh god, I don't know I couldn't stand there and have her say anything about us I wouldn't allow it I mean who is she to judge! And she will she'll judge because" Before she could continue Chuck was kissing her, it was quick and soft and as soon as he appeared he disappeared.

"Good you really have to calm down Waldorf." Chuck stated before smirking and taking her hand in his.

"Blair it's fine… I mean it's going to come out one day." He trailed off as he took her other hand in his.

"That's just the thing I mean I know that I don't care if anyone finds out but I realized I never asked you guys if you expect this to be public knowledge?" She knew that they lived in a world were your name meant everything and reputation meant even more, she knew how personal and business mixed far to much within the elite and having such a scandalous relationship could ruin future business transactions, or possible political careers.

"The way I see it is that it's just one of those things everyone will know about but no one really speaks about out in the open. Sure people will gossip behind close doors but no one will dare confront you with it." Chuck assured her, and she had worried more about his reaction since he was so business oriented.

"I mean it's not like we've lived like hermit's the past month we go out, we attend events no one questions why we arrive or leave together." Nate was right even Serena thought that the three were just getting closer as friends.

"Okay, your right, your both right… maybe I should check on my mom?" Nate laughed as she blushed lightly.

"I think so too and maybe this time we should accompany you." She didn't argue with Nate, instead she just pulled both boys behind her.

"Okay but if she becomes hysterical were getting out even if we have to use the service entrance." Chuck made a face at that comment.

"If we must." He relented as they entered the elevator.

* * *

"So both of you are… agreeable to this arrangement despite how it may be perceived as within society?" Blair could see that her mother attempted to keep the look of horror off her face.

"With respect Eleanor neither of us could care less about what others will say." Blair inwardly sighed she almost wished her mother would have yelled at them the moment she saw them all three together. Then at least she wouldn't have to be dealing with this awkward meeting. As she sat with Nate on the settee with Chuck standing beside them while Eleanor sat in the love chair across from them.

"Even your family Nathaniel."

"Despite what my Grandfather may want I have no political aspirations." She tightened her grip on his hand. Finally her mother just stared at her as if willing her to submit but Blair wouldn't allow it and just stared back."

"Very well, I can't do much of anything I suppose without causing a scandal myself, but I do believe it's best if I just leave New York and not visit until you've settled everything Blair." With a sigh her mother retired upstairs presumably to schedule a flight out.

"Hmm… well it could have gone worse." Nate was right, her mother could have become hysterical and thrown things about like that horrible night when Blair's father had left her.

"Yes and thankfully no one needed to use the service elevator."

"Thank god for small miracles." Blair smirked.

"So how does lunch at the Empire sound?" Chuck asked as he offered her his arm as she stood.

"Perfect." She replied as they began to walk out of her apartment. Sure the Empire wasn't the Waldorf apartment but it would always be a sort of a haven to them.

A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, please review!


End file.
